My Crona
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: 100 Theme challenge. All Female CronaXKid
1. Introduction

**_Long time no see? Well ummm yeah...my other Kid Crona story has not been updated for a long time...I am truly sorry...as i have fallin out of the fandom...but...BUT! I went to see some art and BOOM! I think im falling for them again. So to refresh myself I will write these little one shots  
_**

**_And about my other stories i will be working on them. just please be patient with me,_**

* * *

**_100 theme challenge but in my own way._**

**_Maybe it will be a short story or a long story or even a one sentence story._**

**_It will be up to my mood and creativity but it will be all about Kid and girl Crona._**

* * *

_**~! Introduction! ~**_

_**How did Death the Kid feel when he first met the daughter of a witch, Crona?**_

"Hey guys," Maka spoke up at the group. "I want to introduce to you someone new,"

"She ain't new we already know her," Soul said.

"Idiot," Maka hit him on his head with her fist. "They haven't met her, so shut up," She huffed out as Soul now laid on the ground holding his head.

"Ow,"

"Anyways, this is Crona," She pointed it off at the distance.

In the background you could see a lavender haired girl, poke her head out of the wall corner. She was nervous and she wouldn't leave the safety of the corner.

"Come on Crona," Maka tried to encouraged the girl. "They won't bite, these are my friends."

Black Star and Tsubaki smiled at her direction while Patty and Liz waved. Kid merely had a smirk on his face.

"As a gentleman, I should introduce myself first," Kid said and headed over to where Crona hid. "Hello there, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid."

Crona starred at the male as he offered her his hand.

"I…I..d-don't know…h-how to deal with n-new people…" Crona stuttered out.

"That's quite alright," He still had his hand outstretched for her. She shyly looked at it and came out of the corner, Kid let out a slight gasp as the light of the room hit her pale face.

'_She has such blue eyes, and her hair it's unsymmetrical, but the color it's…'_

"I…I'm…C-Crona…." She took his hand in hers and he was a bit surprised but he quickly got over it.

"Nice to meet you, Crona," He lifted up her hand to his face and gave a small kiss on the back of her hand.

Crona blushed a deep shade of red.

'_H-He…k-kissed my…h-hand…I…don't know how to…'_ She thought out and soon she fainted but was caught by Kid.

"KID!" Maka came running and hit him on the head. He winced a bit but he still had a strong hold of Crona. "Look what you did,"

Kid just laughed it off and looked at Crona who was in his arms. "I was just being a gentleman,"

_**Kid will never forget the first day he met Crona, and as for Crona, well she only remembers his eyes and the kiss. And if you remind her, she would blush like crazy.**_

* * *

_**Review?**_


	2. Eyes

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!  
**_

_***Chabeli05 - Thank you i tried my hardest! ^-^ Glad you liked it!  
**_

_***CrazyAnime3 - Thank you for thinking it's cute *^_^*  
**_

_***WarAngel24 - I will continue this ^_- I intend to finish all 100!  
**_

* * *

_**!~ Eyes ~!**_

_**His eyes, they made her feel safe but they also made her feel fragile.**_

"Yellow...bright….golden….." Crona mumbled to herself. "….dark …dull…a-and…."

She slightly shivered as she imagined his eyes, his golden dark eyes, his gently yet stern eyes. The eyes of Kid, the eyes of a shinigami, they eyes of Death the Kid.

His eyes have captured her attention.

When she first saw them, they scared her. It was like his eyes could see everything she hid.

Her fears, her desires, her insanity, her dark past…..her bloody mistakes….her true self.

But as she took a second look she felt calm, his eyes, they now made her feel calm. They looked soft…and understanding?

They made her feel safe, warm, understood, and cared for….

But yet she is afraid.

She doesn't want him to see her insanity, her dark past….and she doesn't want him to look at her like he cares, like he understands her.

His eyes…..his eyes….they know everything about her.

'_He s-scares me…he makes me feel g-good….why can his eyes m-make me feel these things…'_

"Oh, Crona," She hears a voice, his voice. "What are you doing here?"

'_H-Here?'_ She looks around and notices her current location; she was sitting on the rooftop, facing the now setting sun. _'The sun it's s-so bright….but not as bright as…his eyes…'_

"Crona?" He speaks again and this makes her turn her head to his direction.

"Uh…y-yes….K-Kid-san?" Her gaze is then captured by his eyes, and she can't seem to break the contact.

"What where you doing here?" His eyes they looked stern yet he looked worried.

"I…I was…." She gulped, she could feel her heart beat faster and she felt lost. "I was….I….d-don't…know…"

"Well it's getting dark soon and it'll start to get cold," He outstretched his hand to her and smiled. "Come on let's go inside,"

"O-Okay…" She took his hand. And was lead inside.

'_Kid….. ….do your eyes also hypnotism people…..if so…..I think I fallen…fallen into your eyes power….'_

**His eyes, have her captured and she likes it that way.**_  
_

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_I know so short...I am so sorry...i suck...but I won't give up!  
_**


	3. Two Roads

_****_**Thank you for reading ^-^  
**

***WarAngel24 - Thank you and I will .  
**

***Sincerely The Sign Painter - Thank you.**

* * *

_**~ ! Two Roads! ~**_

_**There are two roads in front of Crona, one road where she will be alone in her insanity and the other where she will finally be free. What road will she take?**_

'_**You will be a kishin,'**__ her mother, the witch Medusa, laughed insanely._

"Y-yes, a kishin just like mother always wanted, and when I do become one, I won't have to be a-afraid…." Crona smiled.

'_**You can become a great mister here,'**__ Kid said with a sincere smile on his face._

"He…g-gave me another choice….." The pink haired girl sighed. "Become a kishin…or…an m-mister…"

'_**You will always be alone,'**__ her mother gave her a deep scowl._

"A-Alone…."

'_**You can make many friends here,'**_ _Kid spoke on as if to encourage her._

"F-Friends….Maka….K-Kid…." Were they her friends?

'_**You will destroy everything,'**__ Medusa said with a deadly smirk on her evil face._

"I d-destroy…I killed the little one…" She looks at her pale hands.

'_**You can help us protect,**__' He said as he patted her on her head._

"P-Protect?"

'_**You are a worthless girl!'**__ Medusa kicked her in the stomach._

"I can n-never please her…"

'_**You are very special,'**_ Kid smiled down at her.

"…w-what does that mean…special?" Crona wondered.

'_**Crona!'**_ Her mother screamed as she pierced her sword into her abdomen.

"She's gone now," Crona smiled.

"CRONA!" Kid screamed as Asura began to take over her now weakened state.

"K-Kid…." She looked up and noticed that he was coming straight at her. "K-Kid…"

"Crona! Don't let Asura take control!" He began to shoot at Auras aura but it was to no effect.

'_Kid…it's too late…' _She sadly thought.

Her sight was then blackened as Asura had wrapped her up in his insanity.

"Kid…" She whispered as she was being consumed by the darkness. "P-please…save me…."

**In the end, the path she wants is the one where it will lead her back to Kid.**

* * *

**Review?  
**


	4. Childhood

_**Thank you! All!**_

_***ChiCHi-O -Thank you i tried my best for that one.  
**_

_***Zane-Ice-Fairy - Thank you for liking them.**_

_***Chabeli05 - Yes sad, i think Kid and Crona are more angst...sad no? i need to make a fluffy one again!**_

_***Sincerely The Sigh Painter - Thank you ^-^**_

_**Im not gettin alot of readers here for this story or reviews...but I actually quite enjoy writing this small dabbles. I hope you enjoy them as well.**_

* * *

_**~! Childhood !~**_

_**How different were their childhood?**_

_Parents_

**_Crona_**

"Umm….M-Madame Medusa?" A young Crona called out meekly.

"What is it," Medusa answered back, clearly annoyed.

"C-Can I ask you a question?" She said with curiosity in her baby blue eyes.

"Tch," The witch turned around and looked down at the petite 6 year old. "Make it quick girl."

"W-Well….I just wanted to ask…" Crona balled her tiny hands and gathered up all her courage and blurted out. "Who is my father?"

Medusa froze as she heard the question. She looked at her daughter and scowled.

Crona in noticing this feared that she had angered her mother and was expecting her to pick her up and throw her in the dark room. But she didn't, Medusa merely turned around and spoke in a dark voice. "He is not important, he's just a stupid scientist," She turned her head back and gave her a glare. "You shouldn't be asking suck stupid questions now get out!"

With that Crona ran out of her mother's lab.

**_Death the Kid_**

"Father," A young boy of age 7 walked into Deaths room.

"Oh Kid!" His father responded cheerfully and bounced to him, giving his hair a little ruffle. "What is it my boy?"

"I wish to ask…..well a question," He asked a bit nervous.

"Oh? Well shoot!" Death said behind his mask.

Kid took a breathe and relaxed himself. "Who is my…..mother?"

"O-Oh…" The shinigami seemed bothered but quickly hid it. "She was a wonderful woman, with a beauty unknown to this world, and she gave me happiness in life, like she gave me you,"

"But where is she?" He asked still curious.

"Kid," Death laid a hand on his small shoulder. "Please leave this subject alone until you are a bit older."

With that Kid nodded in understanding and left the room.

**_Pet_**

"Kill it," Her mother ordered.

"I...I can't…..I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona looked at her white rabbit. _'Why do I have t-to do this…she…i-is my friend…. 'She_ asked herself as she fought off the tears.

"I said kill it or no food and I will lock you up!" Her mother pressured her more.

She stayed quiet for a while but then she let out a smile, a smile filled with insanity_, 'Oh no…not again…it's the scary insanity…I…'_

"Bye, bye little one," She then lifted her tiny sword and…

**~!~!~!~**

"Father," Kid walked into his father's room, in his hand was a small black rabbit. "Father, he isn't waking up,"

With this Death turned around to face his soon. He looked at the animal in his child's arms and sighed. "Oh Kid….I'm sorry..." He took the rabbit from his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kid looked worried. "H-He is only sleeping….I just wanted to ask you how we can wake him up again."

"Kid," The shinigami lowered himself so he would be on the same height level as Kid. "I'm sorry but he won't be waking up again,"

"What! What do you mean father?' He balled his small hands. "He has only been with me a couple of years…he can't go."

"Kid," He said in a stern voice. "You must learn that as a shinigami, you will live longer that others in your life, I'm sorry but…we can get you another if you like."

"No, it's okay…I will be leaving now..." Kid then walked out as Death prepared to bury the small animal.

'_I will outlive everything….'_

**_Present_**

Her mother gave her a curse yet a blessing. She gave her, Ragnarok.

With Ragnarok she will never be alone….but she will never be stable.

"T-Thank you…mother…"

**~!~!~~!~**

His father gave him what his father cannot have. Freedom. He gave him Beelzebub.

With Beelzebub he can travel the world; he could leave death city….unlike his father.

"Thank you father,"

* * *

_**Their past and childhood are different from one another.**_

_**Review**_

_**Push the button!**_

* * *

_**A/N I think Dr. Stein is Crona father...why? Well I just see similarities in both and he looks like he COULD be her father!**_

_**Well what do you think?**_


	5. Flowers

_***Chabeli05 - I am glad you liked it! I tried my best on it because we didn't see much in their childhoods**_

_***Sincerely The Sign Painter - Yeah I'm not the only one!**_

_***Chichi-O - Thank you! ANd yes we need to hug Crona! Poor Crona!**_

_**NOt my best...**_

* * *

_**~ ! Flowers ! ~**_

_**What kind of flowers would Crona like?**_

"Pink roses," Kid mumbled. "No this flower isn't even close to her silky pink hair,"

He then sighed and placed his hand on his head. "Her hair cannot be complemented with this ugly flower."

He then turned to the other flowers. "Velvet Bloom Roses?" He looked at the rose intensely and he groaned. "Her baby blue eyes are brighter than this dull flower,"

He walked away from the flower as he gave up for the 100th time in finding Crona a flower that suited her best.

Each time he would find a flower that could represent her, it just didn't work!

She was more….more…what was the word?

"AH!" He grabbed his hair in frustration.

He couldn't even think about the word that could describe her best as well.

"What wrong with me, why can't I find a simple flower for her…..am I this useless! I can't find her at least one flower!" He dropped to the floor and fisted the ground. "I am useless….trash…I should die…"

"Umm…K-Kid…." He then froze, it was her, he knew by her soft voice. He then stopped hitting the ground and looked at what he destroyed. He destroyed the flowers.

'_Oh no….'_

"Kid…what are you doing?" She was now besides him and looked at the ground. "…the flowers…."

"Ah! Crona!" He then grabbed the flowers and pushed them to her. "These are for you,"

"M-Me?" Crona looked at the half dead flowers and took them in her small hands.

'_I'm an idiot! I just gave her dead flowers…..she is going to hate me….'_

"Thank you…K-Kid.." She thanked him as he stared at her with big confused eyes.

"What?"

"W-Well….the flowers are half dead….and I like using them like this…so…s-so I can use them as bookmarkers….w-when I read…." Her face was then red with embarrassment.

'_W-Why did I say that?...He will now think I'm…w-weird because I like dead flowers….'_

"You like them like that?" He questioned and Crona gave a nervous response.

"Y-Yes," She then tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Kid ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Crona I hope you use my flowers as bookmarkers for your favorite books,"

"HUh?" Crona was shaking as his hand held her. "I….I will…I mean….the flowers are from you…so I will love them….I mean books….I mean…"

Crona was so embarrassed she then ran and screamed a thank you to Kid.

"I should get her more flowers, her books will be filled with my flowers, " He smirked. 'When she looks in her book she will think about me."

_**Crona likes dead flowers for bookmarkers.**_

* * *

_**R-Review.../?**_

_***Holds up Chibi-Crona***_


	6. Mother Nature

_**Hello!**_

_***Sincerely The Sign Painter - Yes they truly are!**_

_***IWuvSoul - Ah that was also delaying him i forgot to mention that...**_

_***Chabeli05 -Thank you *^-^***_

_***ChiChi-O - Odd is cute lol**_

* * *

_**~! Mother Nature!~**_

_**Kid is a carnivore by how he acts and how he is powerful and Crona is an herbivore because she is shy and scared easily and in Mother Nature the carnivore is feared by the herbivore. So is Crona scared of Kid?**_

All he wanted to do was invite her to go get some smoothies, but as time went by she was getting uncomfortable around him. How did he know? Well….

She was shaking.

He hasn't even spoken to her and she was shaking. All they did was drink their smoothies and they even haven't spoken a word to each other.

'_Is she afraid of me?'_ He asks himself sadly. _'Does she fear me….or maybe she hates me?'_

He gives out a sigh and looked at her. She was shaking and she was looking around, she didn't even glance at him.

He then felt a kick to his shoe, she was crossing her legs.

"Ah…I'm…s-sorry..." Her face was red but she still continued crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"That's okay," he gave her a smile hoping it would calm her. "So….Ummm."

He wanted to strike up a conversation but no he couldn't. She was still shaking.

"Do I bother you," He finally asked and he feared her response.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

"Well you're shaking, is it me? Do you fear me?" He looked into her blue eyes and continued. "I promise I won't do anything, I am gentleman."

"…uummm…I'm not scared of…y-you," She mumbled out.

"Then why," He took her hand and she just shook more and her face went red. "Why do you shake in fear?"

"I'm…not shaking in fear…" Crona said.

"Then why?"

Crona pulled back her hand and blushed even more. "Well….it's cause…I…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well"

"Please tell me," He begged.

"I have to go," She said quietly.

"Go?" Now it was Kids turn to be confused. "Go where?"

"T-TO…."She was shaking even more and she looked like she was about to explode. "The bathroom…."

"W-What?"

"I n-need….to go to the…b-bathroom…"

"Oh!" Kid gasped. "Then why don't you go?"

"Well…you…y-you brought me here and….it looks like y-you want to tell me something," Crona saw that Kid was just smiling at her. "I don't want to be rude….and go…"

"It's no problem Crona, I can wait just go and I'll be there waiting for you," She nodded her head and got up with a sigh of relief. She had been holding it in for such a long time.

She then ran to the back of the café.

"So she wasn't shaking because she feared or hated me!" Kid smiled out and he felt happy. "Aw, what a relief."

But then he got to thinking, did I just make Crona hold it in for all this time? What kind of a gentleman am I making a lady suffer through that!

_**Crona wasn't scared of Kid, she just drank too much and then Mother Nature called her.**_

* * *

_**Review**_


	7. Waiting

_**I don't like war and my friends husband came back and well it inspired this small story.**_

_***Chabeli05 -Thank you! ^-^**_

_*****_**_S_**_**incerely The Sign Painter - Thank you and yes the are!**_

_***Imagination-worker - Thank you!**_

_***kiki - I know right! he must be her father!**_

_***LittleKat2 -I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**_

* * *

_**~! Waiting ~!**_

_**Is waiting all she could do?**_

She stood there, in the middle of the rain, holding onto her slightly round belly.

Her child.

Their child.

Their child made out of love.

Oh how badly she wanted him to return, she wanted to tell him, she wanted him to be there with her.

**Not in the War.**

Here in their favorite spot.

**Not in a massacre.**

Here in their tiny home.

**Not in a battle.**

Here with her and their unborn child.

**Not in a ditch…dead.**

"N-No…..he will be back…he p-promised he will be back…..K-Kid…" She spoke to herself in the cold rain. "Kid…..please come home soon…"

She was waiting for his return, waiting for his arms to wrap around her, for his eyes to look at her, his voice to speak her name, and his lips to touch hers.

"I will wait for you," She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. "Kid…."

_**She will wait for her love to come back.**_


End file.
